Oh, please don't go, I need you whole
by Imahumannotasandwich
Summary: Dip. Angst. Really long 1 shot. For Damien's really belated birthday.


Umm... Ello! Since Damien's Birthday was a few days ago, I decided to write a fanfic for Dip.

Does anyone want to draw fanart? My Deviant Account is Jilli11... It'd make you my favorite person ever!... That and if you reviewed...

ANYWAY! I do not own Dip, Pip, Damien, South Park, and only own this really, really long and disturbing story.

/-\*~*~ -3-

Damien's POV..

"Pip. I... I need to ask you something." I stuttered... Well, asking your Fiancée if they would give you their soul for a birthday present was abit nerve wrecking.

"Go on, then, love. Pip smiled at me, a dimple showing on his angelic face. His eyes smiled with him, his cornflower blue eyes shining like a jewel. My Angel. Did I really want to ask him to give up his wings? His ticket to heaven?

After all, I was the anti-Christ.

I killed innocent things, with just a gleam of fire, just as the urge came. I was a unholy-hag. A demon. Worst then any human ever on earth. Worst than everything. Ever.

I didn't deserve him.

So why was I still here? With him?

Maybe... Maybe because I loved him.

Maybe because he calmed my demons.

But I would still drag him down. Down to hell. But as tommorow was my eighteenth birthday, and my father had set up the Day of the apocalypse, I had no choice. My quick mind had to decide within the next few seconds. Tell Pip nevermind, and let him got to heaven, where I would never see him again, or ask for his soul to get him to spend eternity with me in Hell.

I chose the first.

"Nevermind, angel." I looked away. Pip must have caught on and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Is something wrong, love?" I frowned, but wrapped my arms around My angel love. "I'm fine." Pip pulled away. He looked at my face, which I had been able to pull into a poker face, and a fake half-smile pulled at my frozen lips. He frownwent a crease wearing his face. "Don't worry, lovey, I'm fine. Do you mind if I go on a walk?" He looked at me as if I'd grown a second head, horns, and a tail. Well, in demon form, I could do the last, but still...

"Dami, it's freezing outside!" Pip squealed. I raised a eyebrow at him. He knew I was hotter than a human. 106.66 (see what I did there? :3) And the below temperatures were nothing to me. He sighed, the crease in his forehead deepening. "Ok, whatever. But be back before 8, ok? I'll warm up dinner for you when you get back." I checked the clock above our stove. It was 6:34. I had awhile to think about it.

I didn't even bother to grab my jacket, I had on my wife-beater sweater, black jeans, and combat boots. I would be fine, it was South Park, and I was the anti-Christ.

After a second thought, I grabbed my wallet.

The air was cold, and felt nice on my flushed skin. I took a deep breathe and dug around my pocket for my cigarettes. The tiny inferno danced around my pointer finger as I lit the cancer stick. Since my demon blood, I couldn't get any human related illness and/or disease.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on a bench by Stark's pond. I hung my head. I really should be with my angel. We didn't have much time left.

Yet I was here, sitting alone, smoking enough cigarettes to kill a horse.

All of a sudden, the empty bench next to me was blown with smoke. Immediately I had fireballs Glowing like death in my hands.

"Oh, hello, Damien. Thought I'd find you here." My father smiled at me.

"Fucking ay' father! You scared the fuckity out of me!" He sighed and apologized.

"Is there a reason your here father?" I scowled. I did NOT want to deal with the man who made me a monster. Who, come tommorow morning, would be the reason my love was in heaven.

"I bring sad news, Damien. God heard of our plans. We had a spy, a fucking Spy. He sent many troops. We will not come back enough to bring the apocalypse By tommorow morning. Maybe next year. Or after that." he frowned. His forehead creased, but by now, his face had been wrinkled lines. But it was not age, no, demons don't age. It was anxiety. Sadness.

Then his words finally hit me.

"Wait, what?! I have another year?! You're not kidding, are you? Please tell me you aren't." I was shaking his shoulders at this point. One More year. Not that much time, but I would take what I can get. Pip was worth every second.

"I kid you not, son. But listen to me. Carefully. Tommorow, your powers will still awaken. Since you cannot immeadiatly bring fury, it will take you along time to control your powers. You will have to come to hell with me. For the whole year. No visits to earth, I know you would not be able to contain yourself."

No.

No.

No.

NO!

I can't, I can't. I can't.

So I will be given a year, but I can't see Pip. I. I can't see Pip for a year. Then I'd never see him again, and I'd be trapped in this hell (literally) of a fate. So tonight was really the last night I'd ever see him. Unless I asked him... But I couldn't. He needed heaven. He was too sweet, too Beatiful a person, too much of a Angel to go to hell.

This is the only time I will ever be able to say that I slapped my father.

HE made me like this.

HE transferred me to this town.

If I'd never been born, Pip could be happy!

If I wasn't a demon, me and Pip could be normal teenagers, in love, finishing high school, living on our Own.

But then this whole Stupid Feud between Heaven and hell. And I was created, to once become a dangerous tool for my father.

I was so tired...

I needed to be with Pip, though. Just for awhile.

So I could be safe, and pure for once. One more time.

I ran as fast as I could. Towards the Blue and green house with the flower beds I always despised. But they couldn't have bothered me less In that moment.

I practically broke the door hinges getting in. Pip stood, stunned and slightly surprised at my loud entrance, drooped both his jaw and the plate he was holding. Spaghetti and Hot tea went over the carpet and Pip opened his mouth enough to start yelling at me before I attacked his mouth with mine, forgetting everything but the man in front of me.

(Smut scene)? If you review you want one, I'll come up with something.

It was about 2 oc in the morning when I woke up. I was gentle not to wake him as I brushed the hair out of his eyes, lashes long and blonde. I barely touched my lips to his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, then to his lips. One thing I learned after being with Pip so long, it's that if your gentle, he wont even notice if you kiss him.

I pulled the covers off, and yawned quietly. I went over to the door, and, still careful of the sleeping angel, opened and closed the bedroom door.

I went downstairs, and looked for two things: Instant coffee, and the knives I'd hidden under the floorboard in the kitchen. I pulled out the cherry wood box, with a pentagram carved with fire, I should know, I did it myself. In the box, were 2 knives. Both had a cross for the handle. I barely was able to pick them up without puking.

Perfect.

I know there was supposed to be nine, but I'd disposed of them as soon as possible. I kept these for a emergency, I guess. Glad I had.

Since I was demon, I barely needed any sleep. But I'd gotten only a hour, or so, so I made coffee quietly. No need to wake Pip. He didn't need to see this. But I should atleast write him a letter.

_Dearest Pip,_

_When you are reading this, you'll realize two things._

_I am gone, I can not come back._

_And I want you to see something as well. Pip, you are my heart and soul. Even as myself, you make me whole. I was nothing without you. I wanted to spend my life with you. But I can't. It's the way I was born. The way I was created. I was made to break things. To end things. I've excepted this, until I met you. You made me a different person. I want you to go to heaven. Hell is too bad for you. And even heaven is not good enough for you._

_I hate to say this, but I want you to forget me. I want you to live a safe, happy life, the one I could never offer you._

_If you wish to, speak to my father, but don't ever make a deal with him. He is not to be trusted._

_I love you, my Angel**.**_

I thought about something.

_Move. I have money in my account. Go back to England, find your Aunt._

I placed the letter on the counter, and picked up one of the knives. It burnt my hands and I almost dropped it twice. But finally, I got a firm grip on the handle and placed it were my heart was. The sharp tip poked my skin, and hurt. I had one chance. Really fast. For Pip. My love. He deserved Heaven, not hell. Hell was too bad for him. Fuck, Heaven wasn't good enough for him.

At exactly 2;56, i pushed the blade threw my heart. It burnt. It was worse than any other pain I'd ever felt.

My heart slowed, and I pulled the blade out.

But I knew it was enough to kill me. As i laid on the ground, curling into a ball, the darkness I usually pushed away, was welcomed. Anything to stop the pain.

Not just the knife. I imagined what Pip would feel when he found me. He'd be mad. Sad. Shocked.

And, as much as i would like to disagree, it was the right thing for Pip.


End file.
